


高堡环峙之城

by big_ocean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 原作衍生, 垃圾场之战, 我尽力了, 我真的不会写文对不起, 明光哥是被无情拉来推动剧情的工具, 月岛萤主视角, 没有beta我想死, 深陷暗恋的小月, 灵感来自卡尔维诺的《看不见的城市》, 灵魂伴侣设定, 角色研究
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_ocean/pseuds/big_ocean
Summary: 月岛萤讨厌灵魂伴侣。PS：用中文打tag好羞耻啊，TW志愿者辛苦了！来，吃块饼干 :awesome:
Relationships: 宇内天满/月岛明光（暗示）, 日向翔阳/影山飞雄（暗示）, 月岛萤/山口忠
Kudos: 8





	高堡环峙之城

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer：他们不属于我，属于古馆春一老师。
> 
> 我自己写完的第一篇排球文，旨在庆祝S4顺利完结、盛情期待S5的垃圾场之战，同时恭喜小忠高三担任队长。没错，这文我第四季还没完结的时候就开始写了，现在才憋出来……  
> 非典型灵魂伴侣设定，细节经不起推敲。真的是小甜饼但是写得很意识流到最后我自己都看不出来哪里甜了……  
> 警告：文笔极差，意识流，自娱自乐向角色研究。另外，我上一次看垃圾场之战的漫画是好早以前，很多细节都记不清了；如果哪里写错了，欢迎指正。写文好难啊，打tag好难啊，怎么在word文档里看起来那么多但是放在AO3上就这么少啊……
> 
> 标题、引言及创作灵感均来自于卡尔维诺的《Invisible Cities》之“City & Memory”第三篇，一座名为“Zaira”的城市的故事，引用的中文译文出自“卡尔维诺中文站”。（失败的）名著致敬有。

_高尚伟大的忽必烈啊，无论我如何描述采拉这座高堡环峙的城市，都是徒劳。我可以告诉你，像楼梯一样攀升的街道有多少级台阶，也可以告诉你拱廊的弧度有多大，屋顶上又铺着何种锌片；但我已经知道，那相当于什么都没有告诉你。_

在对战音驹的球场上，当他听见得分的哨声后，月岛萤准会想起山口第一次和他提起“发球与拦网”的策略的那个不算遥远的傍晚。彼时他定是手心生疼、双腿发软，但胸口有一团火在熊熊燃烧。然后他将在一瞬间看到他自己，他站在网前屈膝的背影、他手指上的胶布和耳朵上被眼镜和汗水勒出的红印，他的嘴里准会尝到一丝辛辣的味道，而他的右手格外地疼。他准会想起那个傍晚。

那是一个平平淡淡的冬季日暮时分，说话时会正好吹出一片白雾的天气，初升明月躲在云层后若隐若现。他们刚刚结束与伊达工业的练习赛，这是在一周后的全国比赛之前的最后一次练习赛了。在排球部全员拖着浩浩荡荡的长队慢慢走向坂之下商店去吃队长请客的肉包子时，月岛和山口并肩走在队伍最后面。

他很累，比他平时在训练结束后还要疲惫。比赛对手尤其擅长防守，就意味着他要额外费出更多的力气来跳跃和跑动。他连开口说话的力气都少得可怜，本想直接拒绝泽村的邀请，先一步离开，但他看到了山口的表情。

他的朋友从来不擅长掩盖自己的情绪——或者说，与月岛不同，山口根本不会有一丁点将自己的情绪藏起来的意图。从他们刚刚认识到现在，月岛基本见过了他所有表情，从崇拜到气恼到沮丧。

山口“欲言又止”的表情是月岛很不喜欢的，因为他要说的多半不是好事，要么让他紧张、要么让他害怕。他的眉毛会斜着拧到一起，眼睛直勾勾瞪得老大（这会更加突出他瞳仁的位置比常人靠上的特点），嘴巴紧紧抿成一条颤抖的线，他脸上的雀斑都在跳动。他总像是在等待谁的命令一样，只有得到了准许才会开口。只有这时，平时说话随性的山口会在说话之前过度思考，而看到这副表情的月岛总是情不自禁地想，导致他养成这奇怪的习惯的，究竟是曾经受同学欺凌的经历呢，还是多年和自己的相处呢？

他们两人安静地跟在如往常一样吵闹的国王大人和小不点儿后面。山口脸上正挂着那样的表情，直到月岛在他第三次看向自己又立刻低下头之后，转过头向他示意：“嗯？”

他不知道为什么对方非得等他说这一句才行，这家伙有时候很难搞懂。

“阿月，我们来练习发球拦网吧！”他听见山口说。

_组成这城市的并不是这些东西，而是它的空间面积与历史事件之间的关系：灯柱的高度、被吊死的篡朝者摆荡的脚与地面的距离；系在灯柱与对面铁栏之间的绳索、女皇大婚巡行时沿路张结的彩带；_

他们永远也不能打败小不点儿和国王大人。这个事实，月岛在刚刚和他们相识时就意识到了。日向翔阳和影山飞雄，分开来看是两个认死理的冒失鬼，放在一起却能紧紧咬合。他们手拉手推动着排球队向前滚动的车轮，是他们无时无刻不在燃烧的引擎。相比之下，他月岛萤大概只是个锈迹斑斑的齿轮，在半死不活的轴承中嘎吱嘎吱地转动着。

所以，究竟为什么他会答应其他三个人，在训练结束后留下一起打练习赛来着？趁着日向跑到场地边缘准备发球的短暂空隙，月岛萤再次思考起他此时没有走在回家的路上的原因。这场二对二的小型对决已经进行到了第二局的局点，而日向和影山领先他和山口整整三分。明明下周就要前往东京参加正式的春高全国比赛，正是节省体力、好好休整的重要关头，理应没空进行这种无聊的游戏。除此之外，他还有好多作业没做呢——升学班的课业压力，是日向和影山那种没有脑子的单细胞生物一辈子都无法理解的。

远远站在网的另一侧的诱饵将球抛出了远超于他身高的高度，击球点却比平时要低。他发球时咋咋呼呼的架势就和他做任何其他事情一样，要么完全不行、要么死也要做好。那大概是个会撞到网上过不来的球，给他们白白送上一分；那一球撞到球网的边缘，在线上停留一会儿，然后在他的注视下落到他们这边的地面时，他也才刚刚开始向前迈步。

但那球随即又飞了起来。山口滑跪在地上，膝盖和地面撞击发出了“咚”的一声闷响。月岛眨眨眼；他的队友大概是根据日向的动作，比他更早地判断出了那个发球的方向。可惜的是，好不容易接起来的球直接被送到了日向和影山那边，而日向正伸着双臂，“机会球”的余音回响在空旷的体育馆里。

不时，月岛会回想起他们四人的第一次的交锋。那时的日向比现在还要鲁莽，也不会这么大胆狂妄地张开双臂欢迎一球的到来。他只会在国王大人身边不知天高地厚地嚷嚷“我能跳！”，然后靠着天才二传闭着眼打出一个个令他和山口措手不及的快攻。

要说这半年发生了什么，那大概就是日向和影山遇到了彼此，就像匹配基质凑上了酶。只要赢下这分，他们就能以二比零拿下这场比赛了。透过被汗水弄得有些模糊的镜片，月岛看见影山迅速移动到了日向接起的球下方，而后者正一如既往地将双手摆到身后，准备起跳。

山口显然也看到了这个动作，立刻迎了上去。月岛则跟在后面紧盯着影山；二传手向日向的方向瞥了一眼。有点太明显了。虽然国王大人也学到了不少，可是在做诱饵这方面，果然还是日向更擅长些。

虽然他十分想要尽快结束比赛回家睡觉，但至少这一分，他不能让他们拿到。月岛在影山前面伸出双手，等着他做出那个意料之中的假动作，把球掀过来。

可是影山却突然屈膝起跳，从他的双手中间把球扣了过去。随着排球在他身后的地面越滚越远，一旁的日向爆发出一阵欢呼。影山挑衅地朝月岛笑了笑，以一副故意做出的不情不愿的姿态迎上了小不点儿的击掌。

“抱歉，阿月……”山口走到他的身边说。他在为判断错误而道歉，而月岛不禁咂舌。这本来就不是山口的错，他也不是那个应该擅长猜测拦网的人。他摇摇头，转身走出球场，开始整理背包。与日向和影山打交道很累，但比起疲惫，他现在更是感觉莫名地恼火。说到底，就算这事实本身无足轻重，他一开始也没期待自己能赢过那么一对儿脑子里只有排球的灵魂伴侣：日向和影山直到高中才相识实属可惜是乌野排球队的共识，就连乌养教练也这样说。他不知道其他人做此评价时，会不会想到他和山口。

怪人组合是一对儿灵魂伴侣，是他们两个在暑假时发现的。新的学期一开始，大家就从红得要爆炸的日向和似乎有些腼腆的影山口中得知了这个重磅消息。那两个国文废物口中费了好半天劲才顺利描述出当时的场景，果不其然是在打排球。月岛拿这个开了许多玩笑，说小矮子可算是呼吸到了高处的空气，国王大人和他的王后终于喜结连理，恐怕他俩日后一起打球都是作弊，直到他听到山口忍无可忍的一声“月岛萤”才住了口。

月岛萤讨厌灵魂伴侣，尤其是影山和日向那样的灵魂伴侣。所谓的命中注定，无非是和另一个人被命运强行绑在一起，丝毫不管个人的自由意志。那莫名其妙的连结，随时会发生在有着天壤之别的两人之间：可能是萍水相逢的陌生人，可能是视对方为眼中钉的夙敌，可能是生活在地球两端、连对方的国家都没听说过的两个渺小个体，却被命运的红线以一种极其轻佻的方式绑在了一起。看到日向和影山的配合，他心里就没来由地烦躁，即便是在距离全国大赛还剩不到一周的现在。

_栅栏有多高、偷情的男子如何在黎明时分跃起爬过它；檐槽的斜度、他闪进窗子时一头猫怎样沿着檐槽走过；突然在海峡外出现的炮艇的火器射程有多远、炮弹怎样轰掉檐槽；_

月岛第一次认真思考他自己的灵魂伴侣，是在小学三年级时。那时他还没发现哥哥谎言的真相，但他会一直记得那个晚上，就如同他不会忘记两年后，当他与本应在球场上挥洒汗水的明光在看台上面面相觑时浑身瞬间感到的冰冷一样。那同样是个月明星稀的夜晚，萤火虫在庭院里来回飞舞，树影映着路灯斑驳在门廊上，蝉鸣不断。平时一放学就会回家陪弟弟练球的月岛明光迟到了将近一个小时。早就等得不耐烦的萤摆着一张臭脸，直到明光一头冲进家门，急匆匆地说他找到了灵魂伴侣，都还在想着今天怎么还不开始打球。

明光一放下书包，就迫不及待地开始向弟弟重演当时的一切。那时他正在练习扣球——他说着便跳起来，模拟出挥臂的动作。萤坐在后院的栏杆上抱着排球目不转睛地看着，任何与排球和哥哥有关的事物都能立即吸引他的注意力，哪怕是有些无聊的话题。

在此之前，他一直都对灵魂伴侣嗤之以鼻。在彼时无论是身高还是自诩的思想成熟度都在同学中鹤立鸡群的他眼中，那无疑是和星座运势一样既不科学又没意思的玩意儿，和恐龙、深海巨兽与外星人是不一样的。的确，没人能解释那种所谓的两人或多人之间看似毫无来由的“感官共通”的原理是什么，而小学图书室那些色彩斑斓的图画书籍使其比起现实中存在的现象，更像是圣诞老人一类的骗小孩的传说，虽然调查显示几乎每个人一生都会经历一次。曾经有个不信邪的物理学家大费周章地组织了一系列实验，却进行最后一场数据采集时发现与参与者共通了感官，只好就此作罢；“灵魂伴侣”这个称谓，也是这位物理学者转行投身于宗教事业后，为曾经互通五感的人起的称号。毕竟，虽然这一现象的出现在频率、年龄、性别、地域方面毫无规律，却有很大一部分亲历者最终成了情侣。

情侣、恋爱，这些东西比起圣诞老人和星座运势还要荒谬，无非就是如同电视和漫画里展现出来的那样，卿卿我我地黏作一团。在萤的班上，有人天天期盼着像高中生那样陷入灵魂伴侣的热恋，不用吃下那块草莓硬糖，也能尝到恋人口中的甘甜。然而，对不知从何时起就与其他同学格格不入的萤来说，与其找到一个会亲他抱他的女朋友，还不如给他一个能听懂他的讽刺笑话的伙伴。

刚刚找到了自己的灵魂伴侣的月岛明光显然不这么认为。他在弟弟不服气的眼光中故弄玄虚地吹嘘说“等你大了就明白了”，接着就侃侃而谈地说起了他在那一刻的感受——或者，按照他的说法，他和他的灵魂伴侣在那一刻的感受。“是刚刚在球场另一侧接了我的球的队友，”明光喘着气地说，仿佛刚刚那随手模拟出来的那一跳有多么累人似的，“因为我感受到了，我小臂上的疼痛，就像刚刚接了一球……”

他的脸上绽放出的笑容，是与平时完全不一样的。映着月光，熠熠生辉。明光的脸，在那时，是一张生动的脸——平时，这张脸上或多或少夹杂着一些疲惫和迟疑，在那一刻却全消失了，只剩下纯粹的兴奋。月岛萤没记住那个夜晚的对话如何收场，也没记住他哥哥的灵魂伴侣兼队友姓甚名谁，直到他两年后亲眼在看见了那被称为“小巨人”的乌野高中10号主攻时也没想起来。他只记得，三年级的那晚以后，他每天最最期待的事情中，除了排球练习，又多出了“找到灵魂伴侣”一项。

这两件事在他与明光在看台上四目相对的那一刻一起被除名了。

_鱼网的裂口、坐在码头上的三个老人怎样一面补网一面交换已经讲过一百次的炮艇和篡朝者的故事——有人说他是在襁褓时就给遗弃在这码头上的、女皇的私生子。_

他和山口曾经很多次聊起灵魂伴侣的话题，而每次都不能达成共识。

那些讨论的起因往往是班级里的同学突然找到了灵魂伴侣，然后像刚刚找到了生命的意义一般四处炫耀。所有的人，无论是师长还是同学，无论与当事人熟悉与否，都会立刻停下手头的事，带着憧憬的神情献上祝福。那种趋之若鹜的样子，仿佛拥有一个灵魂伴侣，才是一个人最重要的毕生事业。

虽然他们大多时候都待在一起，但无论月岛在脸上摆出多少厌烦或不屑，山口总会最快是给予祝福的人之一。就算他没有第一时间冲上去，也会跟在月岛身旁，露出难以掩饰的羡慕神情。月岛从来没有刻意留意过他的表现，但他就是知道。

“什么样的人会是我的灵魂伴侣呢？”当那漫长的一天终于结束，他们一同放学回家时，山口会这样说。他们一起去月岛家写作业时，他会在格外心不在焉，以比平时更多的频率在做题的过程中放下笔抓耳挠腮，然后他又会开启那个话题：“什么样的人会是我的灵魂伴侣呢？”

他会用那种如梦如幻的痴傻语气说出这句话，如同粗制滥造的小成本电影里，那些由笨拙的演员以极其夸张的动作塑造出的少年罗密欧。他脸上会泛起一层浅浅的红晕，让雀斑显得格外明显。那样子就像他第一次见到谷地仁花时一样，不过他的身子会缩得更小，比平时更加驼背。

月岛知道这样的感慨大概来源于他的自卑心理。在最卖座的剧本里，被排挤的书呆子可以摘掉眼镜脱胎换骨，在轻松搞笑的罗曼蒂克情节中邂逅学校最耀眼的明星男孩，阴差阳错地坠入爱河，然后水到渠成地发现对方就是自己的灵魂伴侣，但一个人脸上的雀斑是永远无法除掉的。那个人的出现——月岛甚至不愿去思考是什么样的人——大概能够让山口知道，无论他是强是弱、性格和外貌如何，也是另一个人生命中最重要且核心的存在。认同和尊重是那家伙平时最缺少的，也是他在灵魂伴侣中寻求的；他们自小学就认识了，但就连月岛都无法问心无愧地声称自己能够真正做到这点。

对于山口这样的想法，月岛完全理解，可他绝不认同，就像他理解却绝不认同努力打排球是为了自尊一样。他会情不自禁地想起他的哥哥，不知道月岛明光那正在球场上跳跃的灵魂伴侣，有没有感受到他们在看台上四目相望时浑身的颤栗？那一瞬间，那个球，将会经过怎样的曲线，落地时又将发出何种声响？如果自己的感受也要在不知何时和别人共享，那实在是太没有安全感，也没有自由了。

所以他会说，“自怨自艾也请不要把你可怜的灵魂伴侣拖进来。”然后他们会就着这句话干笑上两声，心照不宣地转移话题。

自从日向和影山公布了他们是灵魂伴侣后，他和山口还没有讨论过这件事。怪人组合默契得像是一对自童年起就在一起的搭档，就连教练也这样说。月岛越来越常会在其他人如此称赞影山和日向时，想起他和山口：虽然他们比国王和小不点早认识好几年，却一点都不如他们默契。他不得不承认，他对自己的朋友另眼相看，也完全是在短短几个月前——但几个月的时间，已经足够情感变样了。

在白鸟泽学园集训时，他顺手拍了一张日向捡球的照片，趁着休息时间发给了山口。“排球笨蛋，”他说，“即使和国王大人分别了也是在共享一个脑细胞。”

一如既往地，他很快就得到了回复：“真不愧是灵魂伴侣呢，”山口这样说。

月岛自己也不知道这句话怎么就让他顿感不爽。也许他是想起了透过门缝看到他哥哥在房间里失意哭泣的样子，也许他想起了影山和日向的快攻组合，也许他想起了每次说到灵魂伴侣的话题时，山口那副可怜巴巴的样子。

“那我宁可不要，”月岛狠狠地敲击手机键盘。

山口没给他回复。

这种事情很少发生，而这次以月岛主动认输告终。第二天，他特意在日向准备离开白鸟泽时拦住了他，拜托他回家后顺路给山口买点薯条。

“要软的，”他嘱咐说。

_记忆的潮水继续涌流，城市像海绵一般把它吸干而膨胀起来。描述今天的采拉，应该包含采拉的整个过去。_

出发前往东京前一天，排球部进行了进军全国比赛前的最后一场模拟练习，而月岛因此得以与山口站到了球网的两面。

在球场上的山口，与平时是不一样的。或许是受到球场上激烈的气氛影响，又或许是因为好胜心本身所致，站在球场上的他浑身都散发着一股犀利的攻击性，一种你平时绝对不会与他结合在一起的气质。

山口在发球时尤为如此，例如现在。站在月岛前面和斜对面的影山和东峰分别挡住了他的视线，但站在二号位的他依然能透过他们的肩膀，隐隐约约看到山口的脸——当然，他这么观察也只是为了判断要如何接球而已。对于月岛来说，这是个不太常见的景象：拦网手在球发出后就要冲到网前，从来不会回头看。虽然他偶尔会跟着山口到嶋田商店那里练习，但比赛和训练也完全不同：那张布满雀斑的脸上，会浮现出注意力高度集中的表情，平时的紧张与焦虑也荡然无存。即便是隔着已经被汗水染花的眼镜，月岛也能依稀看见那双紧盯着网沿的眼睛，还有那只在击球前略微颤抖的右手。

在几个月前，他就是用那只手揪住月岛的衣领的。

自从来到乌野，山口就改变了许多。月岛永远都不会对任何人承认这一点，但他时不时还会回想起那个东京的晚上，不仅仅是因为木兔和黑尾所说的话，更是因为他在那以前与山口的对话。“最近的你一点都不酷，”在东京的体育馆外，月岛被这样呵斥道。他的第一反应是疑惑，是反驳，是大声说一直那么平庸的你没资格这样说我，于是他说：“所以呢？”那晚他没有从山口那里得到理想的答复，可当他回到合宿地点，手却不知不觉又摸上了衣领。

自那时起，自对战白鸟泽开始，山口对月岛的态度终于不再那么百依百顺了；他会在他情绪不对时大喊“你是个白痴吗”，会在对他不满时直呼“月岛萤”，而月岛——不知出于何种可悲又可笑的心理——丝毫不感觉反感。他是唯一一个会被山口拼命维护的人，他会想，又是唯一一个能被山口如此呵斥的人，所以呢？

所以，触碰跳发球之后眼睁睁看着它飞出界外的月岛从地板上站起身来决定，他也可以将山口作为他的例外，这是他给他的奖赏。

_然而这城不会泄露它的过去，只会把它像掌纹一样藏起来，写在街角、在窗格子里、在楼梯的扶手上、在避雷针的天线上、在旗杆上，每个环节依次呈现抓花的痕迹、刻凿的痕迹、涂鸦的痕迹。_

也许所谓的灵魂伴侣只是一场大型的曼德拉效应，人们只是找了个借口抒发情感而已。

在稻荷崎的比赛结束后，月岛是这样想的。当他筋疲力尽地跪在球场上，耳边充斥着看台上传来阵阵噪音时，这想法在他脑海里一闪而过。播音员大声宣布着乌野高校男子排球队的胜利，阵阵太鼓声轰动地面。地板在不断震动，他垂到地板上的手也一下下地磕得生疼。咸咸的汗水流到嘴唇上，有些苦涩。

然后他就感觉到了，一瞬间的干和湿：是相对而言更加干燥的球衣蹭上了他的大臂、肩膀和脖颈的感觉。被汗水染湿的皮肤加上布料的摩擦，弄得他又痒又痛。有人扑通一下跪在自己身旁，随后在那一片噪音的海洋中，他便听见了那一声熟悉的“阿月”。

到那天晚上，他又一次回忆起在球场上与山口接触时的感觉时，他还是那样想的。在许多许多年前，他曾经问过明光，要如何才能知道自己所感受到的五感就是灵魂伴侣的？月岛明光说他到时候就知道了，但他要如何判断什么时候才是“那时候”呢？几乎所有关于灵魂伴侣的研究篇目都含糊其辞地说“到时候就知道了”，就连最权威的专家也在这时抛弃了理性。这曾经一度令月岛苦恼，但当那晚他躺在全国比赛的宿舍里，在黑暗中用手指顺着小指根尚未完全愈合的撕裂伤痕一直划到小臂、大臂和脖颈，力度逐渐加深时，他又不再困惑了。一天的比赛和第二天即将到来的与音驹的对决让他感觉很累，又有些渴。

月岛一向厌恶触碰，因为在他看来那和灵魂伴侣一样，是侵犯了他的主权的。但是，他同时又意识到，他并不讨厌在场上山口的动作。

当他在次日的球场上拦下那个被打回来的发球，看到黑尾和研磨脸上一瞬的不甘时，那想法又在他脑中一闪而过。也许灵魂伴侣的存在只是一个借口、一个理由，一种不论是真是假的安全感：就像听到哨声，他不用回头便知道是山口被换上了场，也可以以此为筹码狂妄地对黑尾说他会战胜他一样；就像他知道在八秒内，山口会用眼睛在寻找一个瞄准的基点，然后抛球、起跳。

他会说，他从来没想过一个人战胜黑尾。他会说他已经准备好了。

然后他会全力以赴地去拦下那一球，然后欢呼、击掌，水到渠成。

他到了掌心生疼时依然在想，也许灵魂伴侣的存在只是人们找了个借口进行狂欢而已。被阶级和种族隔阂的恋人得以相爱，同一性别的爱情得以正名，莽夫为此成为英雄，冲动的行为成为伟绩。就像是一整座历经风霜的，围绕着嵩高堡垒之城中的某一块砖上所刻有的独特印记。也许一开始它是崭新的，也许它曾经闪闪发光，也许曾有人慕名前来欣赏，但他们总会被别的东西吸引，会踩过那块砖，会路过它，会抛弃它去欣赏更美的东西。

但那座城里永远有那一块砖。当人们越过城门，走过长长的拱桥，费尽千辛万苦穿越层层壁垒时，他们不会忘记这座城有那一块砖。

深藏在高高的堡垒之内的城池本身也会记得，它会是记得最深的。

于是他转过身，抬起头。在一阵噪音中，坦然地、自信地、不再狂妄也非妄自菲薄地说，他偶尔也开始喜欢排球了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！！下面是一些碎碎念，可以略过。
> 
> 原本写下这个故事的契机是我在思考灵魂伴侣是否会制约人们的自由意志，想着想着就觉得月大概是会产生同样疑虑，小忠则更像是那种会一直坚信着灵魂伴侣美好结局的人。我的结论是，你通过自由选择做出的决定和行为导致你会遇到你的灵魂伴侣——正好，我在卡尔维诺的书中读到了Zaira，一座由细节和记忆组建起来的耸高堡垒之城，瞬间就，“哇塞这不就是这种感觉吗！！”……（当然在我拖了三个月写完了这篇文之后，现在已经完全没感觉了……只能仓促结尾，哭）。以及：
> 
> 没有人：  
> 我：月岛是抖M！  
> （自从看到公式书里那句他会自虐般地不吃饭我就冲了。月岛真的太适合BDSM了而且无论哪个position都很合适，写这篇文让我意识到搞他有多快乐，我又真的很喜欢山口和他的dynamic，这对cp真是长在我的kink上，虽然我垃圾，但我很快乐。）
> 
> 新年愿望是乌野幼驯染粮多一点，下一篇文要写博物馆小月，总之感谢阅读。


End file.
